


You Might Want To Know

by TheFruitcakeNinja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, F/M, Fighting, First Time, Fluff, I love mpreg so.., JUST LOTS OF SEX OKAY?!, Knotting, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Omega!Stiles, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Slow Build, Smut, Soul Bond, Virginity, Werewolf!Stiles, alpha!Derek, and its light mpreg, badass!Stiles, only at the end, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFruitcakeNinja/pseuds/TheFruitcakeNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr, Alarmingstatue requested....</p><p>Sterek AU: In which Stiles decides to go and deal with a rogue alpha werewolf when Derek is away, because Stiles is caring like that and wants to keep Derek’s stress levels down. Stiles does end up taking care of the alpha, but not before it manages to bite him. Derek is more than a little surprised when he gets back. </p><p>Welp. Here it is. My first fic. Please be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Want To Know

**Author's Note:**

> http://alarmingstatue.tumblr.com/post/75100838915/sterek-au-in-which-stiles-decides-to-go-and-deal
> 
> I am putting my own spin on this. Because...I want to. 
> 
> I OWN NOTHING. Please don't sue me MTV.
> 
> Depending on how many people read it is as far as I will go.

Stiles stood face to face with a small portion of the new Pack that decided to trespass their territory, holding his metal baseball bat that had multiple runes carved into it. He was wearing a red hoodie that had The Hale Pack triskele on it. They were in a small clearing in the Preserve with only a few bushes between them with trees all around them.  
"Leave Beacon Hills now. You are on Hale Pack territory and you don't have permission to be here," Stiles said. 

The head Alpha just looked at him with a smile, "I thought I would be telling _**YOU**_ ) to run kid. Are you sure you aren't late for bed? I also don't see, smell, or even hear the Alpha around and you don't smell like his Mate so I don't think you have permission to be telling me what to do." the werewolves all smirked. Stiles breaks his glare-off to look away at the full moon.  
"For some reason, Sour Wolf decided not to be present for this. He has other things to attend to that don't involve power-hungry werewolves that are just begging for their butts to be handed to them," Stiles says. He didn't want to let anyone know that said Alpha was probably somewhere in the Bahamas or somewhere stupid like that living the dream. Asshole. Doesn't he know people are going to miss him and his werewolf muscles, and his chiseled face that was made by the Gods themselves? And when did he start describing Derek that way? It almost sounded like he liked.... And that train of thought has been stopped. 

Stiles looked back at the werewolves, "Last chance. Please don't make me do this." Stiles holding his metal bat twirls it around and holds it facing the nearest werewolf. Stiles has been receiving secret training from Dr. Deaton, Chris Argent, and one of Chris Argent's friends that just so happened to be a close-quarters weapon expert. He is not the best at the whole fighting thing in his opinion. But other people like to call him a "prodigy". Whatever. So he excels at something, he doesn't like labels. He hasn't told anyone about this. Not even Scott. If he told Scott then Scott would tell Allison, Allison would tell Lydia, and Lydia would tell everybody. No thanks. He prefers that everyone take it easy on him at Pack Training. And he doesn't want Derek to know that he is getting hunter training. He would probably assume the worst. Stiles just wants to learn how to protect himself from the Supernatural. Not hunt the Supernatural.

The Alpha looks at Stiles in the eyes and says, "You really have a death wish don't you?", he laughs, "I guess I can only help you with that." The Alpha looks towards his pack. "Kill him." 

As soon as the command was given the other pack members shifted and charged at Stiles. Stiles was completely prepared. And by completely prepared, he means barely prepared. Stiles didn't even have any runes prepared. Stiles closed his eyes and chanted something under his breath. The runes on the baseball bat lit up for a moment before dying down. Then he focused on the bat becoming what he wanted. The bat shifted from the normal baseball bat to a spear with a blade on each end. Just as the first wolf was about to swing his claws at him, Stiles quickly brought up the spear and blocked the potentially lethal strike while twisting his body around the first wolf and swinging the blade at the second wolf's leg. The second dodged and took a swing at Stiles which he also dodged just in time and jumped away from the two wolfs. "Keep all werewolves in front of you. Don't let them surround you." Stiles quoted Chris' words in his head. He took the offensive and rushed the Alphas. "Be unpredictable" Stiles thought. The wolves both swung at him as he approached them but Stiles rolled between their legs and swung once at each wolf's hamstring. "Disable your target. An unmoving target is a dead target." Stiles thought. The wolves both had trouble turning towards Stiles and Stiles chuckled, "Having trouble killing your prey? It's hard to kill your prey when your prey is actually trying to kill you, isn’t it?" 

The wolves both roared and charged at him. Stiles smiled and held up three fingers. Removing each one as a second went by. Just as the Alphas were about to strike him and when he put his fingers down, the Alphas both seemed to trip over their own feet and fall to the ground right in front of Stiles unmoving. 

Stiles chuckled, "Kanima venom is such a potent poison. I haven't met one supernatural being that is immune." Stiles looked up at the Alpha and said, “Very last chance. If you leave now, I will let these two live. If you don't, I will kill all of you.” he said with a blank face. He honestly doesn't like fighting. He may be good at it but he doesn't enjoy it as much as he does say Lacrosse or something. It is just one of those handy things to know in case you need it. 

The head Alpha let out a roar, "You dare mock me?! I have killed countless pathetic humans, you will be no different!" The Alpha charged Stiles and they engaged in combat. The Alpha was very strong while Stiles was very agile and Stiles was using that to his full advantage. "A werewolf's strength means nothing when they can't connect their strikes." Stiles was doing the best he could. Stiles almost landed strikes here or there but the wolf was a lot faster and stronger than the two he fought before. Stiles tried jumping away from the Alpha wolf but the wolf caught his arm in a grip and threw him away onto the ground. His staff landing somewhere else on the forest ground. Stiles was just getting up when the Alpha gripped him by the shirt and held him up. "I like you. You're feisty. And you can fight. I think I want you in my pack. What do you say? Join me." 

Stiles laughed, "I am already in a pack. And they actually love me for me, not my skills." Stiles fought against his grip but it was too strong. 

"I don’t think you understand. A human can't truly be in pack unless he is mated to one of the werewolves or they take the bite. I could make you one of mine and you could truly be in a pack worth your skill." the Alpha said. 

Stiles looked at him with an incredulous look on his face, "Are you serious? Like actually serious right now? I love my pack and they are my friends. I would never hurt them. I also don't want the bite I am perfectly happy being human." 

The Alpha smiled at him. "I was hoping you would come willingly, but I guess you will have to be broken." And with those final words, the Alpha lengthened his teeth and bit Stiles on his shoulder.  
Stiles screamed and thought as hard as he could that the staff would come to him. It came flying out of the bushes and landed in his hands, “Thank god this thing has Mountain Ash made into it." Stiles took the staff in both hands and stabbed inwards at the Alpha cutting through flesh all the way to his heart. The Alpha's eyes darkened then flashed before he slumped to the ground. Unfortunately he landed right on top of Stiles. Which, eww. He did not want a dead man on him. He pushed the older man off of him and sat up before feeling the tender area of his shoulder.

"Fuck. I did not think that would happen," He said as he got up. "Fantastic. At least I am not dead." He picked up his staff, which he promptly turned back into a bat. He did not need his dad finding a sharp weapon in his car. That would be an awkward conversation that he would rather not have. As he was walking to his car he heard footsteps running up behind him and he turned and hit his attacker right in the face, knocking him to the ground. The wolf let out a small moan.  
"Just... don't. Go find a new Alpha and leave Beacon Hills. I would rather not kill you." He said as he got into his car and started it.

He drove until he finally got to Dr. Deaton’s office in which he got out of the car and started to walk inside. "Deaton?" Stiles called out. 

"Ah, Stiles. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Deaton said as he walked out of the back of the clinic. 

"Well, I think it would be easier if I just showed you." Stiles said as he pulled down his shirt collar so he could show him the bite. "I took on a small pack and the Alpha got lucky. He is dead I killed him after he bit me which raises a whole new question. Will I be an Alpha since I killed the Alpha? Please tell me I won't be an Alpha."

Deaton's eyes widened and his eyebrows pinched up. Stiles couldn't describe the look other the shocked. Shocked that he actually killed an Alpha or shocked that he was bit, Deaton only knows. "Words would be nice. Preferably comforting words. Teenager going through a early mid-life crisis here."

Deaton's face went back to normal and Deaton asked, "Exactly how long ago was it since you were bitten?"

"Umm, about 20 minutes. Why?"

Deaton replied, "There may not be a cure for the bite but there is a way to stop it before it completely changes you into a werewolf. We have to act fast. Lay down on the table." Stiles followed Deaton’s instructions as the Vet went into the back. 

"Please don't let this be painful. Please don't let this be painful." 

Deaton came back shortly carrying a few jars that Stiles has only looked at a few times. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked. 

Deaton was putting all of the herbs into a mortar and grinding them up and he replied, "I am making a paste to put over the bite. Then you are going to believe that you will not become a werewolf. This may not work but I know how much you value your humanity Stiles to not try. 

"Oh.. Okay. Please hurry. I feel agitated for some reason."

Deaton looked up from what he was doing and looked at Stiles' shoulder. "The bite is already starting to heal. The transformation must be sped up by the full moon. I'm almost done."

While he waited for Deaton to finish up the paste that would supposedly keep Stiles from becoming a werewolf, Stiles started thinking about how this would have been different. Maybe he should have called Scott and the others to help. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about how his future is about to be changed if this miracle paste and his awesome magic skills don’t work. 

“I am done." Deaton said as he started to coat the area where Stiles' was bit with the paste. "Now Stiles, I want you to focus on your humanity. Just like you can believe that Mountain Ash will create a barrier between you and a wolf, I want you to believe that this will work and you will keep being human.” Deaton said with a little worry in his eyes.

Stiles closed his eyes and found his happy place and he believed. He believed that this bite would not take and he would keep being human for the most part. As he was focused on this he felt a slight itching on his shoulder that slowly turned into warmth. And before long it was his whole body that felt warm. Then it just turned into a burning pain that felt like his whole body was on fire. He started screaming pleading Deaton to take away the horrible pain he felt. That he felt like his skin was melting off. Deaton was whispering comforting things to him, or was he yelling? Stiles couldn’t tell. He could only feel the pain wrecking through his entire body. 

Then it all went black.


End file.
